Cemburu
by Ayacha
Summary: Menurut Nagisa, iblis macam Karma itu kalau cemburu manis sekali. Eh? Masa? pair: NagifemKarma.


**Cemburu**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Disclaimer:** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akabane Karma tersenyum masam melihat sang kekasih yang tengah berbincang akrab dengan gadis dari kelas A yang kelihatannya menyimpan rasa pada lelaki bersurai biru itu. Oh, oke, Karma tahu Nagisa tak akan selingkuh. Ia tahu, Nagisa terlalu baik untuk berselingkuh di belakangnya–apalagi di depan. Tapi sialnya, Karma tahu Nagisa memang _terlalu baik._ Mau-maunya mengurusi anak perempuan yang modus minta ia ajari–oh ayolah, sudah jelas mereka dari kelas A. Untuk apa minta diajari oleh Nagisa yang notabenya kelas E? Sebodoh apa pun mereka dan sepintar apa pun Nagisa, bukankah masih ada Asano Gakushuu kebanggaan mereka itu di kelas A?

Karma mendengus. Nagisa sepertinya terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadari kalau gadis-gadis bodoh itu hanya modus belaka. Oh, haruskah Karma menunggu lebih lama? Kakinya sudah pegal! Dan hatinya sudah panas terbakar api cemburu–walau tentu saja ia tak akan mau mengakuinya.

"Nagisa," gadis bersurai senja itu mulai mengeluh. "Ayo pulang."

Nagisa menoleh, lalu melempar senyum manis andalannya. "Sebentar ya, Karma."

Karma mendengus–lagi. "Nagisaaa..." dan sekarang ia mulai merengek.

"Tunggu sebentar, Karma-chan."

Kini, Karma menggeram menahan amarah.

"Shiota-kun, kalau yang ini bagaimana?"

"Ah, yang itu..."

Oh! Oh! Perasaannya saja, atau gadis-gadis bodoh itu makin merapat pada kekasihnya? Ulang. Ke-ka-sih-nya!

Tangan Karma sudah mengepal, gatal ingin memukul orang bodoh yang mendekati kekasihnya. Kalau saja mereka bukan wanita–oh, salah. Kalau saja di sini tak ada Nagisa, Karma pasti sudah menghajar habis-habisan gadis-gadis itu. Karma sudah tak peduli lagi dengan gender.

"Hei, Shiota-kun." oh! Lihat itu! Sekarang gadis itu sudah mulai berani memegang-megang Nagisa! "Yang ini?" cih. Nada sok imut apa itu?! Dasar gadis tak tahu diri!

Wajah Karma memerah. Kemarahannya sudah meluap sampai ubun-ubun begitu melihat pacar birunya itu hanya diam saja saat gadis-gadis itu mulai bertingkah. Dan lagi apa-apaan senyumnya itu?! Laki-laki bodoh itu mau tebar pesona atau bagaimana?! Seenaknya saja mengobral senyum seperti itu! _Mana manis, lagi._

Oh, tidak. Tidak. Karma tidak boleh salah fokus.

"Nagisa-kun, ayo kita pulang." Karma merengek lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Karma, tunggu seben–"

"Ya sudah! Aku pulang duluan saja!" Karma menyela dengan wajah marah. Gadis bersurai merah panjang itu menatap gadis-gadis bodoh di depannya dengan sengit sebelum menyambar tasnya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Nagisa yang di tinggalkan terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. Ia pun mulai menutup bukunya, memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya.

"Maaf ya. Untuk kali ini, kita sudahi dulu."

"Yah... sayang sekali." kedua gadis itu memasang wajah kecewa. "Apa Shiota-kun akan menyusul Akabane-san?"

Nagisa tertawa singkat. "Begitulah."

"Eh? Kenapa harus di susul segala?" salah satu gadis itu memasang bertanya heran, sebentara yang lainnya hanya memasang wajah bingung–mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Setahu mereka, Nagisa Shiota dan Akabane Karma itu hanyalah sahabat dekat.

"Tentu saja harus." Nagisa menjawab. Ia pun tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan, "Dia kan pacarku."

Kedua gadis itu langsung memucat. Mereka tanpa sadar telah mengibarkan bendera perang pada gadis iblis itu. Oh, oh, tamatlah riwayat mereka.

"Karma."

Karma pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Karma!"

Lagi-lagi, Karma pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Akabane Karma!"

Ah, siapa peduli dengan lelaki bodoh yang sudah mengacuhkan pacarnya! Dia pikir Karma tidak sebal apa, dinomor duakan seperti itu?

"Shiota Karma!"

Spontan, Karma menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terbelalak, menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apaan tuh?" wajahnya memerah. Antara marah dan malu. "Apa-apaan, sih!? Namaku itu Akabane Karma, tahu."

"Beberapa tahun kedepan juga kamu akan ganti nama jadi Shiota." Nagisa menjawab santai. "Kok ninggalin, sih? Kamu tega, biarin aku pulang sendirian?"

"Nggak peduli." Karma menjawab acuh, kemudian kembali melangkah, berniat meninggalkan Nagisa. Namun sepertinya gagal, karena Nagisa sudah terlebih dulu menahan lengannya. "Apaan lagi sih?"

Nagisa menatap Karma dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum geli. Ia mengacak surai Karma dengan gemas setelah melihat wajah manis gadis itu. "Kamu cemburu?"

"Siapa yang cemburu!?" Karma mengelak dengan cepat. "Aku nggak cemburu, kok!"

Nagisa terkikik. "Iya, iya. Kamu nggak cemburu."

"Serius. Aku nggak cemburu!" Karma masih mengelak. Oh, tentu saja dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Kentara sekali itu hanya bohong belaka.

"Iya. Aku kan udah bilang iya."

"Aku nggak cemburu, Nagisa." Karma menegaskan–di telinga Nagisa, ia seperti menegaskan kalau ia berbohong.

"Iya, iya, Karma sayang. Aku denger, kok." wajah Karma memerah mendengar panggilan Nagisa. "Nah, sebagai ganti karena kamu udah nunggu lama, gimana kalau aku telaktir susu stoberi? Atau kamu mau es krim stoberi?"

Karma tersenyum lebar. "Dua-duanya!"

Nagisa tertawa, kemudiam mengangguk setuju.

Karma menyeringai lebar. Otaknya sudah memproses beberapa _pelajaran khusus_ untuk gadis-gadis bodoh yang sudah membuatnya cemburu tak karuan–tapi sampai kapan pun Karma tak akan mengakuinya.

Dan diam-diam, Nagisa Shiota tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Serius, wajah Karma saat cemburu manis sekali! Tak sia-sia dia sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu bersama gadis-gadis entah-siapa-itu tadi. Nagisa bukannya tidak tahu kalau mereka hanya modus belaka. Tapi ia meladeni mereka untuk membuat kekasihnya tercinta ini cemburu buta. Karena, menurut Nagisa, Karma itu manis sekali kalau cemburu. Serius, deh! Yah, meski pun sedikit banyak dia tahu, Karma pasti akan memberikan _pelajaran_ pada mereka pada keesokan harinya. Tapi... ya sudahlah. Toh Karma yang jiwa iblisnya sedang keluar juga tetap terlihat manis.

Sepertinya, berpacaran dengan iblis macam Akabane Karma sudah memberi pengaruh pada kejiwaan Shiota Nagisa. Berdoa sajalah, semoga Nagisa tak menjadi _seiblis_ Karma.

.

.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **A/N: Doumo, minna-san._. Adakah yang membaca? Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca T^T yah... ini ff pertamaku di fandom ini. (dengan pairing kesayangan. hoho ^o^) jadi maafkan atas segala kekurangannya^^v (kalau ada lebih kantongin sajalah xD) sekian dan terimakasih~**


End file.
